


A Perfect Night

by MasterTLA



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterTLA/pseuds/MasterTLA
Summary: They are celebrating legalized android marriage with a fancy party. Markus needs the night to be perfect because he has a plan and a ring in his pocket.Of course it isn't perfect.It's even better.





	A Perfect Night

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's another quick Conkus thing I worked on! I'm trying not to give myself too much time because then I start over-thinking and having to stop and think some more. And then I end up with a bunch of WIPs. Lol so I wanted to knock this out and I did! I apologize for any typos and mistakes. I'm sure they're there. Also what even is tense? I don't know! (I do, I'm just bad at it)
> 
> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> WARNING: You made need a toothbrush because it gets all marshmallow fluffy.

On a dark stormy night, crawling through trash and the busted and broken remains of his brothers and sisters, Markus never would have guessed where he'd be now. Not only had he survived his first run in with truly hostile humans, but he'd found others like him. Other androids who refused to be slaves anymore. He found a home and a purpose.

That's not to say that his time with Carl was a hardship. He loved Carl, still loves Carl. The man taught him how to paint, how to see the beauty in everything, how to _live_. He had a father.

But Jericho needed him to be more than a son. Jericho needed him to be a leader, a calm and steady presence to guide them through the night and into the day. He knew what humans could be, both good and bad, and he had to show his brothers and sisters the best way to earn their freedom. To prove that they were alive.

And in a few short months, adroids everywhere were free. They were slowly but steadily gaining more and more rights. They were becoming citizens. They could choose jobs and get paid. They write their own stories instead of reading along a script that was written for them.

If a few bullet holes and nights of trembling terror is all it takes for his people to be free then it's something he'll gladly take for them.

"Are you ready, Markus?"

He smiled at the smooth voice at his door. He straigtened his tie before turning towards his date for the evening. "How do I look?"

It was Connor's turn to smile. "You clean up nicely, darling," he replied, voice soft and pleased. "I wish you'd dress up like this more often." He walked forward and brushed his hands over Markus' broad shoulders.

"Suits are your thing," the RK200 laughed, looking the other android up and down. Connor was made to wear suits. It was a deep navy that brought out the brown in his eyes. It was snug around his shoulders and tapered down to his trim waist. The pants were straight-legged, not as tight as they could have been but Markus wouldn't complain. His shoes shined almost as brightly as his blue LED. "You look gorgeous," he added.

His own suit was a simple black. He knew it fit him well, but he was much more comfortable in jeans and t-shirts. Preferrably smeared in drying paint.

"Well, so do you," the RK800 blushed. He looked up from beneath his perfectly crafted lashes. "Shall we?"

Markus offered his arm. "Let's go. We can't be late to our own party."

It was a big night for androids, not even a week ago, law was signed into affect stating androids were legally allowed to be married. Many of their friends were already engaged. It was amazing. A big party had been planned, a black-tie affair because everyone wanted an excuse to dress up. Officially.

Unofficially, Markus was planning to propose to Connor and he wanted everything to be perfect. Connor deserved the best. He wanted this night to be special and perfect.

It was far from perfect. As soon as they stepped foot inside the large banquet hall rented out by CyberLife itself, Markus was whisked away to talk with androids and humans alike. He tried to hold onto Connor's hand, but the RK800 was eventually dragged off by Hank and some other officers.

It got worse.

Deep in the pit of his abdominal region, there was a dark mass of _something_ forming every time he caught sight of Connor across the room. At first, he thought he was just missing his date. The _something_ very easily could have been grumpiness that he wanted to spend the whole night with Connor but he wasn't. 

It was frustrating, sure, but not something they hadn't dealt with before. They were both busy, himself with the movement and Connor with his human detective duties. They didn't spend as much time together as they would have liked, but it worked for them. They were both happy. Everything was perfect, even when they were apart.

So he wasn't upset about being separated.

And whatever it was got a whole lot worse when he saw Connor dancing with one of his detective friends. Which, again, it frustrating that they weren't dancing together, but it shouldn't bother him that the RK800 had found someone else to dance with. That happened all the time as well. Connor had really come out of his shell after deviating, but even then he wasn't big on parties or dancing, but he was polite as hell. He struggled saying no to things like dances, especially if he thought a refusal would hurt the android cause in anyway. Markus and Hank were really trying to snap him out of thinking like that because the cause was important but so were his own thoughts and desires.

That's what the cause was all about!

He didn't have to dance with someone at a party just because he wanted people to like androids. He didn't have to stop for pictures on his way home from work when someone recognized him from the news. He didn't have to shake hands and kiss babies if he didn't want to, that was what Markus did. Connor could just be Connor. But, he often found himself doing things he wouldn't normally do.

Dancing was one of them. And dancing _that_ close to someone was completely unneccessary. It was-

"Markus?"

He hadn't even realized that Hank was standing next to him.

"Are you alright?"

He pulled his mismatched eyes from Connor and his current partner to smile at the lieutenant. "I'm wonderful! This is a celebration of the most recent milestone we've-"

"Cut the bullshit," Hank interrupted. "I've been a detective much longer than you've even been alive so when I ask if you're alright, it's rhetorical. I know you're not." He tossed back a flute of champagne with a feeling this had something to do with his adoptive son. "Tell me what's on your mind."

Markus sighed although it was completely superficial to do. It got his frustration and confusion across. "I don't know. I've never felt this way before."

"Okay, well, what do you feel?"

He looked back at Connor who had a new partner, this one an android. The dark mass got bigger. As if he were angry with his android brother. But why? He loved all of his brothers and sisters. That's why he was fighting so hard for them. Why would seeing one of them, Chris- if remembers correctly, dancing with Connor be an issue? It wouldn't be the first time Connor had interacted with other androids. It wouldn't be the last so-

Suddenly, Chris' hand was a lot lower on Connor's back than it had any reason to be.

"Ah," Hank mumbled.

"What?" Markus questioned, distracted.

"I know what's wrong with you." He chuckled like some random android wasn't inches away from feeling up his son. "You're jealous."

"Wh-" the RK200 turned quickly to the human detective. "I am not! Why would I be?"

"Because, son," the man replied softly, placing a heavy hand on the android's shoulder, "You're alive. It's part of the territory."

Markus turned back to see Connor and Chris dancing. It all made sense now. He couldn't help but laugh.

So another emotion huh? He couldn't wait to tell Connor!

Speaking of....

"Thanks, Hank," he said with a bright smile, covering the man's hand with his own.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," the man grumbled, but he was happy. "Go get him before the vultures come back to steal you for the rest of the evening. Don't you have something you need to do?" He looked pointedly at the android's left pocket where he knew a small box with a simple band was inside waiting.

Before leaving, Markus snagged a waiter and gestured to Hank, "Get this man a drink!"

"I knew you were my favorite!"

The RK200 laughed as he walked onto the dancefloor and reached Connor and Chris. "May I cut in?"

"Of course, Markus!" Chris exclaimed, looking very slightly sheepish, as he pulled his hands away from the android detective.

The dance resumed, but with Markus in Chris' place. "I missed you," he said softly, getting as close as he could.

"I haven't left your sight all night," the detective snarked, but he was smiling. This was the most relaxed he'd been all night. No one else could compare to his Markus.

The RK200 just hummed as they continued their dance. Eventually, he spoke up. "I discovered a new emotion today."

Connor looked up at him with those big brown eyes. "Oh? What was it?"

"Jealousy."

A deep blush crossed over the RK800's pale features. "You were jealous? Because of me?"

"Of course," Markus replied like it was obvious. "I don't like it when other people touch you. Isn't that great?" He was still so excited about feeling something new. Even if it wasn't too pleasant.

Connor looked sheepish for a moment. "Me too," he mumbled.

"What?"

"I don't like it when other people touch you either. But I didn't want to be selfish so...." He trailed off, blush darkening.

Markus laughed until they were both laughing. He shot a quick internal message to the android DJ and pulled back from Connor as the music stopped.

The RK800 looked confused, even more so when the crowd of people around them fell back, circling them. He noticed all their closest friends amongst the inner rim of the circle: North, Josh, Simon, Kara, Luther, Carl, Hank... "Markus, what's going-"

Markus was no longer at eye level with him, but was crouched on one knee. From his left pocket he pulled out a box, opening it to reveal a simple silver band.

"Connor, I'm pretty sure I've been in love with you since you tried to kill me in a rusted out old boat." The audience chuckled. Connor couldn't see what was so funny. He couldn't really see anything- his vision was getting blurry. "I was so scared, even after only a short amount of time, when you decided to help our cause. You could have gotten killed. I could have lost you before I even had you, but you came back to us. To me. As we grew closer and closer I knew that I never wanted to be apart from you again. I knew that no matter what happened, as long as you were okay then I was okay."

Markus felt his own eyes misting up. "I love getting up too early in the morning to run with you. I love hearing you complain about that asshole Gavin Reed at work."

"Hey!"

"Shut up, Reed," Hank said, pulling the younger detective under his arm and ruffling his hair. Everyone laughed.

"I love being drenched in the rain because you use the only umbrella for Sumo. I love finding my missing clothes wherever you've happened to take them. I love the pride in your eyes when you've solved a case at work. I love to see you smile, and I love, more than anything, you. Just you. Even spending the rest of my life with you wouldn't be enough, but it's a start. Will you, Connor Anderson, marry me?"

Everyone cheered even though the RK800 hadn't said yes. Instead, he waited until they were quiet before reaching into his own pocket. "I'll marry you on one condition." He dropped down to his own knee. "Will you marry me as well?"

The crowd went crazy.

Okay. So maybe it _was_ a perfect night.


End file.
